criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Dark
Out of the Dark '''is the tenth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Nine Charles, Rozetta, Jones, Gloria, and Mia go into the squad car and drive to Tony’s house in high speed. When they arrived at 9:30 pm in the night, they see the mansion seemingly dead, creepy, and quiet, and get out of the car. They spot someone sitting in front of the half-opened main gate. The team take a closer look and found a dead security guard, with blood coming out from his mouth, cut wounds around his mouth, and blood stained on his clothes. * Charles: Dead body... Tony! Charles runs into the house with Rozetta following him, passing by a bunch of dead security guards. He accidentally tramples on a huge blood pool, creating some bloody shoe prints as he runs. He then opens the mansion door, and sees Tony’s lifeless body laying on the sofa, with a stab wound on his chest. * Charles: Tony! Wh... I.... Charles couldn’t believe he lost someone who is like a father to him, the memories of seeing his parents got shot right in front of him and him standing near their dead bodies comes back to Charles’s mind. Now that Tony is dead, it feels just like Charles lost his parents again. He then breaks down, kneeling on the floor, and tears coming out from his eyes and drop on the floor. * Charles: (crying) '''TONNNYYYYY!!!!!! TOOOONNNNYYYY!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Rozetta kneels down near Charles, hugging him as Charles cries on her shoulder. Mia comes in and sees Tony’s body. * Mia: Mr. Marconi! Oh no...... * Rozetta: (hugging Charles) Officer Loukas, please go take the bodies and send them to the lab. I’ll take care of Charles.... * Mia: (sad) Okay... I’ll go find some clues that could help us catch the killer! (thinking) How can I tell Cyndie about this..... As Rozetta comforts Charles while Jones, Gloria, and Mia collect all of the clues and evidence, including a broken calling device that was the one Charles gave Tony. The team then sends Tony and the security guards’ bodies to the lab. Back at the station.... * Jones: All of these bodies have small to massive cut or stab wounds..... that means we are finding a weapon with a blade. * Gloria: Could the killer do all of this? By killing all of the fifteen security guards and Marconi all by themselves? * Mia: This killer is surely a monster.... * Martine: We finally finished analyzing all bodies. Despite the bloody massacre... * Amir: Since there are too many, Martine asked me and Philip to help out. * Philip: I remember studying biology in high school... and... this is the first time I ever examined a dead body... (covers his mouth, trying not to vomit) * Jones: Did you guys find anything that could help us catch the killer? Even though I never liked Marconi, I would never wish this fate on him....... * Martine: Well, I found something interesting... all victims have stab or cut wounds on their bodies while some of them are decapitated or dismembered, but judging by the wounds we found, all of the fifteen security guards‘ wounds are inflicted by the same weapon: an European longsword, but Marconi was stabbed with a katana. * Gloria: So we have two killers? Or more? * Amir: We can’t tell from that, but we can assume that either the killer used two different murder weapons or there is two killers. * Philip: Also, a random person couldn’t take down all fifteen security guards and someone as strong as Tony Marconi, so the killer or killers must be extremely well-trained fighters. * Cathy: I examined the broken device, I can tell you that the killer stepped on it! You are looking for a person who weighs between 100 to 200 Ibs. Rozetta and Charles come in, both wearing their costumes. * Crowman: I... I will bring Tony’s killer to justice. * Miracle Lady: I will help you catch them. We won’t rest until get them behind bars! * Miracle Lady: The weapon is longsword and katana and the killer is a trained fighter, so that means we could be finding members of the League of Darkness. We need to...... Cynthia busts into the station, panicking. * Cynthia: (crying) Uncle Tony... Louis... they... (breaks down and kneels) * Mia: (comforts Cynthia and kneels down) Cyndie... What happened...... Still crying, Cynthia gives Mia a envelope. * Miracle Lady: Officer Loukas, may I take a look what’s inside? * Mia: Here. (gives the envelope to Miracle Lady) Miracle Lady takes out what’s inside the envelope. She sees two photos. * Miracle Lady: Oh dear... Crowman briefly takes a look, and then looks away. * Jones: What is it? Rozetta? Miracle Lady shows the photos to the team. One photo shows Tony’s dead body, with the other showing Louis blindfolded and tied on a chair. The team is shocked. * Gloria: I can’t believe it.... those monsters..... * Diane: They killed Marconi and fifteen security guards, and then kidnapped Leroux, and now they showed it to Cynthia? That’s just.... * Cynthia: (hugging Mia, crying) Uncle Tony... Louis... * Mia: (hugs back and comforts Cynthia) Don’t worry Cyndie, we’ll catch Mr Marconi’s killer and find Louis, safe and unharmed. * Cathy: Rozetta, please give me the photos. I could find clues about the killer with them. Miracle Lady gives Cathy the photos. * Gabriel: I’ll help with Miss Rayman. * Diane: Now Jones and Gloria, go back to the crime scene and find more clues. * Crowman: Gabriel, Mia, takes good care of my sister. * Mia: Don’t worry Charles, we will. Jones, Gloria, Crowman, and Miracle Lady go back to Tony’s house. At the front gate.... * Miracle Lady: Charles, are you fine with this? * Crowman: Yes... I’ll find who did this to Tony. (clenches fist) And make sure they will face my wrath... The team goes inside the house and search for clues. Crowman finds a pen, with the initials “H.S.”, inscribed on it. * Crowman: “H.S.”...... could it be initials? * Gloria: ‘“H.S.” initials on a pen? Crowman, could I take a look? Crowman shows Gloria the pen. * Gloria: This... this is Henry’s pen! * Jones: Mr. Staner? What is his pen doing in the crime scene? * Miracle Lady: Only he knows. Let’s go find Mr Staner. At Henry‘s house... Crowman and Miracle Lady are seen waiting outside. Inside Henry’s house, Jones and Gloria are seen with a sitting Henry drinking a cup of coffee. * Henry: Oh Gloria... I miss you so much, darling. What brings you and your friend to come here this late? Do you want... * Jones: Cut the crap, Staner. We found your pen in Tony Marconi’s house, where he has been murdered. * Henry: Rude... I prefer Professor Staner... (finishes coffee) But I would like to thank you for finding my pen. (takes the pen back) * Gloria: Henry, how did your pen end up in Marconi’s house? Do you know Marconi? * Henry: You know darling... I love being social. Mr. Marconi was my new friend, so I visited him at his house at afternoon... and probably dropped my pen during my visit... Outside, Crowman and Miracle Lady hear what Henry said. * Crowman: Tony never told me that he and Staner were friends. * Miracle Lady: I don’t trust Staner, he is very suspicious. Gloria and Jones come out of the house. * Jones: Staner made my skin crawl as usual. * Gloria: I don’t believe Henry would do something like this, he is just a university professor! He is very nice to Carter! That boy likes him very much! Please tell me that... * Crowman: He is still on our suspect list. * Miracle Lady: I really hope he is telling the truth, Gloria. The team leaves Henry’s house and head back to the squad car. They then drive back to the station. On their way, they pass by a parking lot. Miracle Lady hears a call of help. * Miracle Lady: Stop the car, I hear someone calling for help. Jones stops the car, with Miracle Lady getting out of the car along Crowman. They follow where the sound came from, and find Martine laying on the ground, with her stomach bleeding. * Miracle Lady: Martine! You are... we need to stop the bleeding, do you have anything that can heat this wound, Crowman? * Crowman: She has been shot, but I have some tools for treating bullet wounds, but it’s gonna hurt. Crowman reveals a medkit and opens it. He takes out a surgery clamp and uses it to take out the bullet inside Martine’s stomach. She starts screaming in pain during the procedure, prompting Jones and Gloria to get out of the car and to see what’s going on. They follow the noise and find Crowman treating Martine’s wounds with Miracle Lady standing there. * Gloria: Martine!? * Jones: Oh my God, what happened!? * Miracle Lady: We’ll find out later, but first, we need to stop the bleeding. Crowman takes out a blowtorch and cauterized Martine’s wound with it, stopping the bleeding. * Martine: I... I.... * Crowman: I am sorry, I had to stop the bleeding. We’ll now get you to the hospital. Crowman picks up Martine and carries her to the squad car. As he carries her, a piece of paper falls off from Martine‘s pocket. Only Jones notices it and he picks it up. Crowman puts Martine in the squad car and goes in along with the team. They then send Martine to the hospital. After a while.... * Doctor: Your friend is safe now, no life-threatening injuries. But... * Gloria: But what? * Doctor: She was shot in the spine... The damage is too serious for us to fix, so she could never walk again. * Miracle Lady: You did your best, doc. * Doctor: Thank God that her bleeding stopped before she got here, or else she couldn’t make it. I need to get back to work. (leaves) * Crowman: Could it be Tony’s killer that shot Martine? * Miracle Lady: I believe it is possible. * Gloria: We need to catch the killer fast! * Miracle Lady: Wait a second, where did Detective Jones go? Three of them turn around and see that Jones is nowhere to be found. At this time, Gloria gets a phone call from Cathy. * Cathy: (on the phone) I examined Leroux’s photo, and I know where did it was taken. Old Industrial Samson’s Warehouse! * Gloria: (on the phone) Thank you Cathy! We going there now! By the way, Martine was shot! Luckily, Crowman and Miracle Lady found her in time, so she’s safe now! * Cathy: (on the phone) Thank goodness! But we got a problem here. It’s about Miss Rayman. When she heard that I found where Leroux is, she fleed out of the station like wind once she knew the location! She’s too fast for us to stop her! Crowman facepalms in disappointment. * Miracle Lady: Don’t worry, we’ll meet up with her in the warehouse. At Samson’s Warehouse... Jones is seen standing in front of the entrance, holding the paper he found from Martine. It is written, “If you want to find Zoe Kusama, come to Samson’s Warehouse alone.” Jones enters the warehouse, which is big and empty. Only a few beams of moonlight shines from the window. * Jones: Zoe! Are you here! Please answer me! * Zoe: David! You should never come here! * Jones: Zoe! What... Zoe comes out from the shadow with Louis. She is now wearing a black leather bodysuit, holding a katana around Louis’s neck, holding him hostage. * Zoe: David, you have to go! * Jones: Zoe, what are you doing? Why are you... (Jones remembers that Marconi is killed with a katana) no... it can’t be... Marconi... Zoe... please tell me you didn’t do it. Not after what happened to Dr Vega... * Zoe: (tearing out) I never wanted to do it! I had no choice, it was him or the whole police department! * Jones: (tearing out) What did you mean? I don’t understand... why are you doing this Zoe? * Someone’s Voice: Because she is never Zoe Kusama. Someone comes out from the shadow. It is Henry Staner, who is carrying a longsword on his waist and holding a gun on his hand. * Jones: Henry Staner? I knew that something is wrong with you! What are you saying? Zoe is not Zoe? Stop joking around! * Henry: Naive as a child, Detective Jones. Have you ever wonder what is your girlfriend‘s background? Where did she came from? * Jones: Zoe....? But isn’t she...? * Zoe: (tearing out) No, David. Zoe Kusama is a new identity I used after I escaped. My birth name is... Thana Beelzebub. * Jones: Beelzebub...? * Henry: Yes, she is Thana Beelzebub, the youngest daughter of Diomedes Beelzebub, founder and leader of the League of Darkness. * Henry: Also, are you wondering why I would visit Thana in asylum? A good brother always look after his little sister. * Jones: (shocked, tearing out) Brother.....? * Henry: I am Judas Beelzebub, the second son of Beelzebub family. Thana is my younger sister, and we both serve and follow the league without any hesitation. Jones is completely speechless about Zoe being part of the League of Darkness. Jones attempts to reach for his gun. * Louis: Good brother? A good brother doesn’t... Judas backhands Louis. * Judas: My, my, our little reporter can’t keep quiet? * Woman‘s Voice: Touch him again and I’ll break your dirty hand! Amazing Girl comes in from the window. * Amazing Girl: Let go of Louis! * Judas: Thana.... you can slash his thoat in less than a second, right? Zoe doesn’t say anything. * Amazing Girl: Don’t you dare... * Judas: How awful, she killed your godfather... Now she is going to kill your man. * Zoe: I didn’t... mean... * Louis: Godfather? * Judas: (points his gun at Louis’s cheek) I guess you should know who your savior is, Mr. Leroux. * Judas: (to Amazing Girl) Take off your mask, or I will put a bullet on his pretty face. * Jones: (pointing gun) You... you... you son of a... * Amazing Girl: Officer, no! Judas fires the gun near Jones’ feet. Jones fires back, but Judas slices the bullets in half. Amazing Girl can’t risk getting Louis shot, so she takes off her mask, revealing her real identity: Cynthia Rayman. * Louis: Cynthia? * Judas: How lucky, your savior is your good friend... And Jones, you may have some skills, but the gun is no mightier than the sword... A crowarang is thrown at Judas’s gun, knocking it out of his hand. * Crowman: We’ve heard enough. You two are going to prison, Judas and Thana Beelzebub. * Gloria: (shocked) Henry... you.... * Judas: Oh, you show up on time, detectives. I guess it’s time to tell what you wanted to hear... * Judas: I killed all fifteen security guards, and Thana finished Marconi off. I then kidnapped Leroux and sent the photos, and also shot your pathetic coroner. Didn’t bother to pick up a fight. And... Gloria... I got Carter on my hands.... * Gloria: What? What did you do to him!? * Judas: Nothing.... yet, the time is up. Thana and I have something else to do. Father doesn’t want you all to die so fast.... neither do I. Judas throws a smoke bomb, causing huge smoke to appear in the warehouse that no one can see clearly. 30 seconds later... The fog is gone, but Zoe and Judas are nowhere to be found, leaving Jones, Gloria, Cynthia/Amazing Girl, Louis, Charles/Crowman, and Rozetta/Miracle Lady standing in the warehouse dumbfounded. Without any other choice, they all go back to the station and report to Diane that the killers got away. Both Gloria and Jones were devastated about their loved ones being part of the League of Darkness. Gabriel is going to talk with them, but Gloria storms out trying to find Carter. * Rozetta: I should have attack first, so we can catch them! * Mia: Don’t be upset, guys. We’ll bring them to justice next time. * Cynthia: Louis... are you okay? * Louis: I never expected this... * Cynthia: I understand... knowing your friend being... it must been a hard time. * Louis: On the other hand, I am glad that my savior is indeed someone I know... (blushing) and... well... love... (facepalms) you heard what I said in my house. * Cynthia: (blushing) Louis... You are my friend... I should help my friends... * Louis: (blushing) I have a feeling..... we could be more than just friends.... * Cynthia: (blushing) Oh Louis....... * Louis: Pretty sure I should have done this earlier...... Cynthia and Louis kiss. * Mia: (thinking and pumping her fist, smiling) You finally got him, Cyndie! Charles walks in to see them kissing. His eyes turn dark and walks to them, but Rozetta holds him from behind and pulls him back. * Rozetta: Charles, calm down. Cynthia and Louis break the kiss. Charles sighs and walks to the couple. * Cynthia: Big bro..... * Charles: Leroux.... if you break her heart, I’ll break every bone in your body. * Rozetta: Charles, enough. * Charles: Cynthia..... Charles hugs Cynthia, who starts crying. * Cynthia: (crying) He doesn’t deserve this....... * Charles: I know..... I promise they won’t get away with this. * Cathy: (enters) Guys! Guys! We got a message! A video! Cathy shows the video on her laptop. * Tina: Miss me beloved? I escaped prison along with some “friends”. Did my little half-brother and half-sister shocked you so much? Yes, I am not Tina Moore... I am Desdemona Beelzebub, the eldest daughter of Diomedes Beelzebub! * Desdemona: I didn’t kill Nicki Nale for love, I killed her because she will spoil my plans. She would be a threat if she finds out Charles Rayman’s secret identity. Both me and my brother planned to get into a relationship with Rayman and Hayes so we can spy on them. Now, father doesn’t want you all to die so soon.... we have a big plan to do.... The video ends... End of Episode Ten. To be continued in Episode Eleven.